yeslimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Screwy, Ain't It? Episodes (Seasons 13-onwards)
Episodes that didn't air on Youtube yet are in bold. Season 13 '''(September 25,-October 28, 2018) 1/151. The Hole (September 25, 2018) - Mr. Guy #69 2/152. Ice Cream Time! (September 29, 2018) - Mr. Guy #70 3/153. The Genie (October 1, 2018) - Mr. Guy #71 4/154. Mr. Guy's Stand (October 5, 2018) - Mr. Guy #72 5/155. The Dinosaur Traps (October 11, 2018) 6/156. '''A Scary Cartoon (October 15, 2018) - Mr. Guy #73 7/157. The Ghost (October 24, 2018) - Mr. Guy #74 8/158. Slapstick Humor (October 27, 2018) - Mr. Guy #75 9/159. Halloween (October 28, 2018) - Mr. Guy #76 Season 14 '''(October 30,-November 22, 2018) 1/160. Bobbing for Apples (October 30, 2018) 2/161. '''The Pumpkins (October 31, 2018) 3/162. Trick or Treat (October 31, 2018) 4/163. The quick orange Foxy jumps over The Lazy Dog (November 1, 2018) 5/164. Fun Sized Buddies (November 3, 2018) - Mr. Guy #77 6/165. Slapstick Humor II (November 3, 2018) - Mr. Guy #78 7/166. The Paddleball (November 5, 2018) - Mr. Guy #79 8/167. Over the Rainbow! (November 9, 2018) 9/168. Canned Feud (November 9, 2018) - Mr. Guy #80 10/169. Hungry Red (November 12, 2018) 11/170. Barnyard Animals (November 16, 2018) 12/171. Tall Boy (November 19, 2018) 'Season 15 '(November 16,-28, 2018) 1/172. Swiper! (November 16, 2018) 2/173. Happy 90 Years, Mickey Mouse (November 18, 2018) 3/174. Turkey Lurkey and the Pilgrim (November 18, 2018) 4/175. Moving Pupils (November 20, 2018) - Mr. Guy #81 5/176.Black Chases White (November 20, 2018) 6/177. Fly's eye moving Two! (November 21, 2018) 7/178. Turkey (November 21, 2018) 8/179. Bowling Ball (November 22, 2018) 9/180. Falling (November 22, 2018) 10/181. Zanimations and Pattern (November 28, 2018) 'Season 16 '(December 2,-29, 2018) 1/182. So Lonely (December 2, 2018) 2/183. Nachos! (December 6, 2018) 3/184. The Christmas Star (December 15, 2018) 4/185. The Sugar Plum Fairy (December 21, 2018) 5/186. Pizza Head Returns (December 28, 2018) - Mr. Guy #82 6/187. The Gingerbread Man (December 24, 2018) 7/188. Candy Land (December 24, 2018) - Mr. Guy #83 8/189. Sam and the Cockroach (December 30, 2018) 9/190. Man's Best Friend (December 28, 2018) 10/191. Hey, Hey It's Christmas (December 24, 2018) - Mr. Guy #84 'Season 17 '(January 1,-29, 2019) Brand New Year Episodes! (#192): 1/192a. Barney Error (January 1, 2019) 2/192b. Fire Animals (January 5, 2019) - Mr. Guy #85; final episode to use Mr. Guy's December 2017 design 3/192c. Wire Balance Trouble (January 6, 2019) 4/193. Warning! Giant Cute Hamster! (January 11, 2019) - Mr. Guy #86; first episode to use Mr. Guy's new major redesign 5/194. Hospital (January 14, 2019) - Mr. Guy #87 6/195. What's this Crap? (January 19, 2019) 6/196. Grumpy's Back (January 19, 2019) 7/197. Cheesy Trouble (January 21, 2019) - Mr. Guy #88 8/198. The Little Doll (January 23, 2019) - final episode to use the April 2018 artstyle 9/199. The Cool Guy (January 24, 2019) - first episode to use a new "goofier" and "cartoony"-based artstyle 10/200. The Sad Worm Returns (January 28, 2019) - Mr. Guy #89 11/201. Quiet, Please (January 29, 2019) 'Season 18 '(February 1,-2, 2019) 1/202. Camp Fire (February 2, 2019) - Mr. Guy #90 2/203. The Mime (February 2, 2019) 3/204. Tea (February 1, 2019) - Mr. Guy #91; final episode of the series